


An Anniversary Almost Missed

by Piper_Halliwell1979



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angelic Powers, Anniversary, Bossy Castiel, Bottom Castiel, Buried Alive, Castiel/Dean Winchester First Time, Conjuring, Crying Dean, Drinking, Drinking to Cope, Excessive Drinking, First Kiss, First Time, First Time Bottoming, Happy Ending, Heavy Angst, Human Castiel, Idiots in Love, Impulsive Dean, Jack is a good kid, Love Confessions, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Married Sex, Mutual Pining, Ordained Sam, POV Multiple, Pining, Post-Season/Series 12, Prepared Dean, Regret, Resurrection, Slow Build, Supportive Sam, Temporary Character Death, Thoughtful Dean, Top Dean, Worried Sam, digging out of a grave, quickie wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-12-31 19:25:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12139413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piper_Halliwell1979/pseuds/Piper_Halliwell1979
Summary: September 17th, 2017 finds Dean on a blanket in the woods talking to Castiel's grave. He would spend the night of their anniversary out there because Sam was taking him put on a case to distract him the next day. By some divine intervention Cas comes back as human and accepts Dean's impulsive proposal.





	An Anniversary Almost Missed

Dean took the bottle of Johnny Walker Blue Label and two crystal tumblers from the liquor cabinet. He slung an old blanket over his arm and ascended the stairs. He ignored his brother asking where he was going and let the heavy door slam behind him.

 

He walked across the gravel to the dew damp grass. There was already a footpath wearing through. He didn’t need the moonlight to see where he was going. He could walk it with his eyes closed. He reached a small clearing beyond the treeline and spread the blanket.

 

“Heya, Cas,” he told the wooden cross. He ran his fingers over the grooves of the wings he’d carefully carved into it. The tattered remnants of a blue striped tie hung from it. He sat down and poured the top shelf liquor into the tumblers and clinked them together.

 

“So I guess tomorrow would be our nine year anniversary. Or your birthday. Whatever. Either Sam forgot or he thinks dragging me out on a case will take my mind off it. Guess I won’t be around come daylight.”

 

Dean sipped instead of tossing back the liquor. “I should have told you, man. I’m such an asshole. Well, that part you knew.” He allowed himself a thin smile. “If you’re anywhere out there where you can still hear me you’re probably sick of how many times I’ve told you I love you by now. Truth is, it’s easier this way.”

 

He sipped again and laid on the blanket to look at the stars. “Thought you’d like this place. It’s close to home and when it’s clear like this you can see how full the sky is.” 

 

He’d spent a lot of time here with Cas. At first he hoped it was another version of Cas that Lucifer killed. But Dean didn't exist in the other world and the mixtape he’d made Cas was still in the pocket of the trench coat. No mistaken identity.

 

Sam had built the pyre to give Cas a hunter’s funeral. In a split second decision Dean told him if there was any chance Cas could come back he was taking it, carefully laying his body in the backseat of the Impala. He placed the coat over him like a blanket to appear he was sleeping. They drove all the way back to Kansas in shifts.

 

Dean made the simple wooden casket as Sam dug the grave. It was marked by stones for weeks until the cross Dean lovingly carved and varnished was ready. He made it a point to tell Cas where they were going before a hunt and sit like this to tell him all about it when they got back.

 

He was coping. Or at least that's what Dean convinced himself he was doing. He wasn’t rage-killing demons...as much. He only drank himself into a blackout once. He came to in the emergency room, strapped to a gurney and bombarded with pamphlets and numbers for treatment facilities. Dean escaped and spent an entire day talking to Cas instead. As long as he laid off the binges Sam let him be.

 

“Nine years, Cas. That’s like thirty-five in Hollywood years, right? I mean, if we’d been together. If I had the balls to tell you how I felt when I figured it out...well maybe we wouldn’t have done so much stupid shit to get us here instead.”

 

Dean finished off his one glass of scotch and set it next to the one he poured for Cas. “Wouldn't have been fancy or nothin’. Probably still be something like this. Sit out on a blanket under the stars together. Maybe hold onto each other to keep warm if it wasn’t hot as balls. I dunno. Just would have been with  _ you  _ and that’s all I really want anyway. Just you, Cas.”

 

The alcohol already burned his stomach. He turned on his side and ran his fingers through the wet blades of grass, wishing it was through Castiel’s hair. He let the tears go and curled into himself to sob. “I miss you so much. I miss what we could have had. I loved you and I never told you when it mattered the most.” 

 

Dean continued sobbing until he was too exhausted to move. Fuck it. He’d be there beside Cas through the night so it wouldn’t sting as much when he had to leave in the morning.

 

***

 

The jolt was like an electric shock. Castiel’s body shook. A faint beat began in his chest. Another jolt. Slow and steady beats. His lungs drew in stale air. His eyes flew open. 

 

He felt around in the darkness. He was inside something, a box...no, a coffin. He’d been buried. There was something small and cylindrical. He shook it. His mind registered what it was, a chem light. He snapped it to illuminate the small space. 

 

Water. He’d been left with water. It had to be Dean’s doing. He’d come back from Hell buried. He’d anticipated this. He left Castiel with tools to survive and escape. There were safety goggles and a mask and...oxygen? He’d thought of everything.

 

Castiel downed the water to quench his sudden thirst. He was human. He tried to flex wings that were no longer there. His body was mended but sore. He must have been healed by...Jack? Would the infant instinctively had healed the man he chose as his father?

 

He would find the answers to his questions if he managed to get out. He checked his pockets and found a knife. That would work up between the wooden slats enough for him to use the claw of the hammer. He calmed his breath so he could work longer without the oxygen. Perhaps two hours before he would feel faint enough for it.

 

Castiel set about his meticulous work. Bits of dirt fell as the wood splintered. He tested the width for the hammer. It would fit. He countered the weight until he could feel something give. With one plank loosened he pulled and pounded until it broke. Dirt moved with gravity and covered his torso. The mask kept him from inhaling it. 

 

He pried another loose to break. The weight of the earth pouring in was constrictive but he felt he could push himself up through the hole he’d made. He sat up and held the small oxygen tank to him. 

 

The dirt was loose and he displaced more into the void he left in the coffin. He put the oxygen mask over his paper one and twisted the nozzle for a stream of air to release. With his hands and the hammer he made his way up toward what was hopefully the surface.

 

Cool air hit his exposed fingers. His adrenaline surged as he pushed dirt upward and away instead of back onto himself. He knew he was going to be free soon. It was hard to gain purchase on the soft ground but nevertheless he persisted. His head breached the surface and he pulled the mask away to breathe in the real night air. It was nearly dawn by the time he could sit alongside the mound of dirt.

 

He heard something. Quickly he turned to see Dean lying on a blanket behind him. Scrambling to free his legs he crawled on his arms to reach out, to touch. As the warmth of the sun fell on his face his hand graced the cool skin of the sleeping hunter. 

 

“Dean…” his voice croaked. He hadn’t used it for...how long was he gone? “Dean…”

 

Dean was roused by something touching him. Another bunny? No. A hand. Sammy was here to wake him and bring him back to the bunker. “‘M ‘kay Sam. Only drank one glass.”

 

“It’s not Sam,” the familiar voice broke through his sleepy haze. Dean’s eyes flew open. 

 

“Cas?” He sat up and scrambled back. “You...you’re…”

 

Castiel reached for him until he could pull him close to his chest. “Thank you, Dean.”

 

“For what?” Shock. He had to be in shock. The words were swimming in his head. Was this another dream?”

 

“For believing in me, having faith I would return to you.” 

 

Dean clung to the dirty trench coat. “I couldn’t...Sammy wanted to burn you but I couldn't. I prayed. I prayed so hard for Chuck to bring you back.” Fresh tears streaked through the dirt that transferred to his face.

 

Castiel just held him. His chest ached with the realization that Dean had  _ mourned _ him. Dean had watched him die and had buried him, not knowing what the future held. “I’m so sorry, Dean. The pain I’ve caused you…”

 

“No,” Dean cut him off. “I love you. You hear me? I can’t go another minute without you hearing the words. I fucked up so many times. I knew without a doubt when I found you in Purgatory. I wanted to wait till we got topside but you didn’t come with me.

 

“I almost told you in the crypt, the angel tablet. I wanted to. And when you fell...it broke my heart to make you leave. I moved another nightstand in my room. I added a pillow and emptied a drawer for you to stay...with me. 

 

“In Colorado when I brought you back to the motel...I watched you sleep and barely held it together the next morning. Cried halfway to Kansas. I still loved you as a Demon. The Mark fought me but my heart...it pissed Amara off too. I was already yours and could never be hers.”

 

Dean was rambling, desperately trying to empty his head of all the things he had been telling a dead man for months. “I chickened out when I thought I would die. I almost said it again but there was Mom and Sam was gone and...I just need you to know how much I love you so you’ll never leave me again.”

 

Castiel had flashes of all these times, memories flooding him with emotions. “Dean, you  _ did _ tell me you loved me. Not those words but it was love.”

 

“You knew?”

 

“Just like part of you always knew how much I love you. I shouldn't have waited until I felt I was on my deathbed...sofa, to tell you the truth. I have loved you since I first saw your soul in Perdition. It was just a long time before I could process those feelings and understand what it meant to be in love.”

 

“Marry me.”

 

“Dean...I…”

 

“Today. Right now. Or at least before midnight. It’s September eighteenth, Cas. We can keep our anniversary just please say you will.”

 

Castiel’s heart raced like it hadn’t in years. He’d been gone for three months to the day.  _ This _ day. The day the Righteous Man had rejoined the mortal realm. The day he looked into those beautiful green eyes even as they flashed with anger and confusion. 

 

“Cas?” Dean pleaded.

 

Words failed him. He took a page from the Winchester playbook and responded with action. He held Dean’s face in his grimy hands and pressed their lips together. He had once longed for the moment Dean would take him in his arms and kiss him like this. Now he was speaking to Dean in the language he understood.

 

When they broke apart their lips were still smiling and gently brushing. Castiel saw a spark of life and joy in Dean’s eyes that had dulled after so many years of disappointments and loss. “I will marry you, Dean. I have always been yours for the asking.”

 

“Yeah?” Dean was up on his knees. He had Castiel’s hands in his but he dropped them to throw himself fully into his angel’s arms. “You’re real. This is real.”

 

“This is real, Dean. And as much as I want to stay just like this with you I really should eat something. And shower.” 

 

“Fuck. Okay, yeah. Let’s...let’s go do that.” Dean stood and grasped Castiel’s hand to keep them connected for the walk back. He left everything behind on the ground.

 

***

 

Sam knew where Dean was going. He also knew that if he pushed or pried Dean would just shut him out. He couldn't take that chance after nearly losing him to alcohol poisoning. At least his brother was talking to someone, even if it was a ghost.

 

He thought Dean was dead, the night it happened. Sam tried to curb Dean’s drinking but hiding his keys or his liquor wouldn’t cut it. Dean somehow found something to numb his pain. He drank himself past the point of Sam being able to help him. He was so still on the floor, skin waxy, barely detectable breath. Sam panicked and slapped at his face. He attempted CPR then sped them to a hospital.

 

Someone asked Sam if he thought his brother was suicidal. For once he answered honestly. Yes, they had lost their mother, a family friend, and Dean’s...partner, all in quick succession. Sam and Dean both knew Dean was a functional alcoholic up to this point. This was the first time Sam thought Dean couldn't control it anymore.

 

So Dean was unconscious for almost two days. There was acute liver failure and the possibility of permanent brain damage with loss of function. Still, he was a suicide risk so he was restrained. When Dean realized where he was and heard the word ‘rehab’, he went wild and lashed against the restraints. He was given a mild sedative but was gone later that night.

 

Sam looked everywhere until he found Dean a half day later in the woods. He was sitting on the ground and talking to Cas’ grave. Sam didn’t see any booze so he called off the search and let Dean be. He still worried but that would take a lot of time to get past.

 

Seeing Dean carry a full bottle of scotch out last night put dread in his gut. If Dean drank all that and passed out...no. He reminded himself that Dean carried  _ two _ glasses. He was spending the night before his anniversary with Cas. Sam had hoped the next hunt would distract him. It hadn’t.

 

He’d waited long enough for Dean to come back on his own. Sam filled a thermos with coffee and set out on Dean’s path. He was nearly to the trees when he saw them. He dropped the thermos and broke into a full run.

 

The big man collided with the other two, nearly knocking them down. His tears flowed through his excited laughter. He couldn't stop checking and fussing over Cas until he noticed his brother and his best friend were holding hands.

 

“Slobber on him later, Clifford. Man’s starving. Gotta get some breakfast in him and some clean clothes on him.” Dean brought him back. “Big day planned.”

 

“Starving? You’re human?”

 

“I am. Permanently, I suspect. It’s good to see you too, Sam.”

 

“I can’t believe you came back! What big day?” Sam’s train of thought kept skipping tracks.

 

Dean beamed at him. “Gettin’ married! Need to do it today so we keep our anniversary.”

 

“I uh...I have a blank marriage license. And I’m ordained.” Sam had actually sent off online years ago to make it easier to bless holy water. The document...he had plenty official ones handy in case they needed a forgery. 

 

Dean picked Cas up and swung him around. He tilted his head down for a very enthusiastic kiss, unashamed to show his affection in front of his brother, or anyone for that matter. “You’re still sure, right?”

 

Castiel was tired, hungry, and dirty. But none of that mattered when Dean looked at him. He was basking in the glow Dean was casting. He was swept up in the poetry of his resurrection and reunion. Being returned to Dean on the anniversary of the day they formally met, digging his way to the surface after coming to in his own grave. Perfect bookends to a tragic love story, one only his father could have written for them. “This is the only way our story could go, Dean.”

 

***

 

Jack sensed the charge in the atmosphere. He was sleeping at the time but his eyes flew open and glowed gold. His powers only manifested in defense. They frightened his guardians so he kept them in check when he could. But this...this was different. A new soul was pulsing like a beacon nearby.

 

He was small and quiet. Most nights when he was restless he could run the grounds without disturbing Sam or Dean. He slipped out of his bedroom but found Sam at the war room table. If there was a threat Sam was obviously unaware. But be could be caught if he tried to investigate on his own. He detoured to the kitchen for a snack then returned to his room. 

 

Sleep had somehow swept over him a second time. When he woke at dawn he still felt the presence of a third person. It was human, not supernatural. Another hunter? A civilian who’d ventured into the woods? He decided to relay his concern to Sam. It was morning, light of day. No errant searching in the dark.

 

Sam wasn’t there. He looked in their rooms. Dean’s bed was undisturbed. He hadn’t spent the night there. Perhaps he’d gone out last night and Sam had gone looking for him, not telling Jack so he wouldn't be distraught. The last time Dean disappeared he’d been left alone until someone named Jody came to stay with him. She was trusted,  _ family _ . 

 

It wasn’t her presence he sensed but it was still familiar to him. He put on his jacket and left the safety of the bunker.  He relied on instinct to guide him towards his guardians. He was just clear if the vast compound when he saw. Dean was swinging someone around and then kissing them.

 

“Father?” He gasped. But how? He’d tried to heal him but failed to bring him back. Sam had protected him from Dean’s rage. He gave him coordinates to concentrate on flying to. It was hard, honing power he was barely aware of. But he had done it. He’d landed close enough to the place Sam said was home. He was locked out, though. He’d relied on grace to keep him alive for the two days he sought shelter. He’s been given sanctuary in the room next to Sam to avoid seeing Castiel’s body.

 

“Sam!” He called out. All three men turned towards him. He was frozen in place. Castiel broke free of Dean’s embrace and ran to him. 

 

“Jack? You’re grown. I was expecting an infant.” Cas looked him over.

 

“You’re human. I see your soul. You came back.”

 

Castiel’s hand went to his chest where his wound would have been. “You tried. I’m so relieved you are safe and that you are with the best men I know.” He pulled the teen into a warm embrace. 

 

“I chose you to be my father, to show me humanity.”

 

“You  _ are _ witnessing it. The powers of love, faith, and devotion. The sense of  _ family _ . Dean took you in because you are family to me, and I am family to him and Sam. These are the best examples of humanity.”

 

“You and Dean were...kissing. Do you feel romantic love for one another?”

 

Oh the innocence in Jack’s bright blue eyes. “We do. And we wish to marry in human ceremony to honor our bond.”

 

“Family. Two parents. And Sam will be my uncle.” Jack processed the information. He would no longer be an orphan.

 

Sam spoke up. “That’s right, Jack. We’re a family. You and Cas are Winchesters now. Just gotta make it official.”

 

Dean had been hanging back. He’d been so overcome with all the emotions of Cas coming back and everything that he’d forgotten about the kid and where he would fit in all this. He was getting a stepkid. Well, another one. He and Claire sort of already had that dynamic.

 

“Yeah, Jack. You get two dads. If you want. Means I need to do a better job. I kinda sucked these last few months. I’m...I’m sorry.”

 

Sam put a hand on his brother’s shoulder. “You were grieving.”

 

“So were you and I was just being selfish like Dad. Sorry for what I put you through, too.”

 

“Let’s not get caught up in all that right now. Let’s just get you hitched and let you and Cas have some time alone first. We’ll sort out the rest of our crap later.”

 

***

 

“Rings. Shit.” Dean was showered and in one of his Fed suits. He could look through the Men of Letters storage but with their luck he’d probably only find something cursed.

 

Jack held his hands together and concentrated. He knew he could manifest an angel blade. Perhaps he could call the same metal to him in different shapes if he focused hard enough. Blue light slipped through his fingertips. He opened his hands to reveal two silver toned bands. He offered them up to Dean.

 

“You did this? For me?” Dean picked them up and looked them over. “Thank you, Jack.”

 

“This is the first time I’ve ever seen you happy, Dean.”

 

“Hopefully you’re gonna be seeing a much better side of me from now on.”

 

Sam poked his head into the room. “Ready?”

 

They followed him to the library where he had a couple papers lying on a table. Cas was standing there, freshly humanized with a shower and a change of clothes. Dean went to his side and took his hands in his.

 

“You want the whole spiel or just sign on the dotted line?” Sam asked. He’d printed out a standard civil ceremony.

 

“We’ll wing it, Sam. Just like everything else,” Cas winked at him. “All I care about is showing this man the depth of the love I have for him. I will not deny him another day sharing my life with him. I wish to fight by his side and comfort him at night. I want to look forward to a heaven shared with my soulmate.”

Dean cleared his throat and wiped his eyes. “Ditto.” Sam groaned at shot him a bitchface. “What? Swayze.” Dean shot back.

 

Cas laughed. “I understand that reference, Dean. It’s actually quite endearing.”

 

“See? Cas gets it.” Dean looked a little smug. Honestly, if he’d tried to say anything else he would have gotten flustered or started crying.

 

Sam rolled his eyes. “Since you don’t have rings…”

 

“Actually,” Dean interrupted, “Jack hooked me up.” He dug the two bands from his pocket. “Last chance, Cas. You wanna be Mr. Winchester?”

 

“I do,” Cas answered. He accepted the ring Dean slid on his finger. He took the other in his hand. “Do you want to be married to me, this mortal man?”

 

“You know I do.” Dean helped Cas push the ring past his slightly crooked knuckle.

 

“I guess all that’s left is the kiss and the paperwork,” Sam announced.

 

Dean leaned forward for a more chaste kiss on front of Jack. He signed his name on the certificate and passed the pen to his new husband. Cas hesitated but then signed as James Castiel Novak. Soon enough it would legally be Winchester.

 

“Get out your noise-cancelling headphones, guys. It’s honeymoon time!” Dean announced. He swept Cas up off his feet and carried him down the hall to his bedroom. Nine years was long enough of a wait to get to hold his angel.

 

***

 

Dean kicked the door shut behind him and dropped Cas on the bed. He was all over him, kissing and tugging at clothes. He accidentally choked himself trying to pull off his tie until Cas’ cooler head and steadier hands remedied the situation. 

 

Articles of clothing were flung to the floor as layered peeled away to reveal skin. Their mouths kissed and claimed at each new exposure until they were down to just their boxer. Dean settled on top of Cas, propping himself up on his elbows.

 

“I’ve thought about this a thousand times. How you would be looking up at me with love in your eyes, little crinkles at the corners like mine. I’ve wanted you for so long, Cas. Just like this. Here, at home in our bed.”

 

“I thought of this as well. In Colorado...I was hoping you would make a move when we were sharing a bed. I would have given myself to you that night."

 

“Guess it just wasn’t the right place or time. We both missed our chance. But isn’t it better like this? We both know we’re not waking up to an empty bed in the morning. We don’t have to worry about regrets because we have a lifetime of those behind us.”

 

“It’s perfect, Dean. You’re perfect.” He ran his fingers through the sandy hair. “I...I haven't been with anyone since... _ you know. _ ”

 

“Fuck, Cas. I’m so sorry. I shouldn’t have…”

 

“Shh. We weren’t together like this. I know your past. I’m your future. I know you will forsake all others for me.”

 

“I will, Cas. You’re it for me. I love you so much. I’m not taking a single second of us for granted ever again. I swear.”

 

“I swear to you as well. Our time is precious, not to be squandered.”

 

“You know, I never...not like this...with a guy. But you’re not just anybody. You’re the one I fell in love with. This won’t be just sex for me. I want you to know that. What I want, what I  _ need, _ is to make love to you.”

 

“Then please, make love to me. Show me what words cannot convey.” He pulled Dean down for a kiss. 

 

He knew from centuries of observing humans what was going to happen to him. He expected pain, being a virgin to this kind of intimate act. But he also knew Dean would be gentle and giving. 

 

Dean sat up and shed his boxers first. Castiel had seen him naked before and admired his body. From what he’d witnessed in life and pornography Dean’s penis was rather impressive. The glans was plump and the shaft was long and thick. It was nestled in soft reddish curls. 

 

Cas lifted his hips so Dean could finish undressing him. His own erection rivaled Dean’s. He was just as thick but perhaps a tiny bit shorter, but that may have been due to the natural curvature. 

 

“Can I touch you?” Dean asked. 

 

“Of course. You have my full consent. My body is my wedding gift to you.”

 

“Kinda want to say ‘ditto’ again,” Dean blushed. If there was anything virgin about Dean it was this. He would have to rely on his vast knowledge of internet porn.

 

Dean took Cas in his hand and lightly stroked it. Already his husband made small sounds of pleasure in his throat. He watched Cas knead the blanket with his fingers. Dean wanted him to know this was just as much about his pleasure.

 

He kept his eyes locked on Cas as he went blindly for the lube in his drawer. “Need to touch you first...before…”

 

“I understand, Dean.” Cas spread his legs a little wider and shivered when Dean’s finger grazed his hole with the cool liquid. He closed his eyes and willed himself to relax into the touch. 

 

Dean moved slow, determined not to hurt Cas. He tested the resistance with the tip of his finger. Cas didn’t flinch. He moaned instead and shifted his hips for more. Dean gave it to him.

 

He’d felt the velvet heat of women for years, opening them up and lapping at the juices he’d gotten flowing. Dean watched in fascination as precum filled Cas’ slit. He was getting wet for Dean, too. He decided a little taste couldn't hurt.

 

Cas nearly squealed when Dean’s tongue swept across him. His tip disappeared between those soft, plump lips. Dazzling emerald eyes peered up through thick lashes. One finger became two and Castiel forgot how to breathe. The sensations were overwhelming.

 

“Please...please…” he begged. 

 

Dean popped off. “Please what, Cas?”

 

“Please get inside me.”

 

Dean slipped his fingers out and reached into his drawer for a condom. He rolled it on and poured enough lube on himself to drip onto the blanket. He positioned between Cas’ legs and pushed up one of his thighs to see where he was aiming. After a few slides from the extra lube his tip finally caught the rim for him to press forward.

 

“Gah!” Cas cried out. He expected this. He dug his fingers into Dean’s biceps.

 

“Fuck! I hurt you. It’s okay, we can stop.”

 

“Dean, just let me adjust and go slow. If we need to stop I’ll tell you.”

 

“We don’t have to if you don’t like it. We’ll lay here and beat each other off while we’re making out.” Dean pulled away.

 

“No. I want to try this. I want to fully consummate our marriage. I knew it would hurt at first. It’s my first time. It’s just muscles that need to be worked. I’m fine, Dean.”

 

“Okay. I’ll try again slower but if it gets worse you tap out. Got it?”

 

Castiel nodded. He loosened his grip on Dean and smoothed his palms over him. He could see that Dean’s erection had partially flagged so he pulled him down for more lingering kisses. When Dean lined up again it was easier for Cas to take in the tip.

 

Dean worked himself back and forth in short and painfully slow strokes, pushing a fraction forward each time until Cas told him it was okay to bottom out. He went balls deep in the tight channel and kept still while muscles contracted and released around him. 

 

Cas wrapped his legs around Dean, pressing his thick thighs into Dean’s torso. Dean kissed his neck and shoulders, balancing on one arm and caressing Cas with the other. He could have stayed just like that, connected to his love like never before.

 

“I’m still fine, Dean. I’ll loosen up more as you move.”

 

“You’re sure?”

 

“Don’t ask stupid questions. Move.” 

 

Dean raised an eyebrow. “Bossy.” He pulled out a couple inches and eased back in. He rested a beat or two before repeating the motion. Seeing no signs of distress or discomfort from Cas he let his hips fall into a natural rhythm. It felt amazing.

 

“Oh yes, Dean. That feels so good. Mmm...you can go a bit faster if you want.” Cas smiled up at him. Once the initial pain dissipated he could feel all the nerves being stimulated. His sensitive rim pulsed and Dean kept brushing something inside him. His own hard member was trapped between them and feeling the friction as they came together.

 

“Never felt anything like this, Cas. Taking all I got to hold back.” Dean dropped his head to Cas’ shoulder.

 

“Don’t hold back. Take me like you’ve always wanted.”

 

Dean nearly sobbed into his shoulder. He pushed his arms up under Cas so he could hold him tight to his chest. He dug his toes into the bed for more traction and started riding Cas harder. He found himself chanting Castiel’s name over and over. He thought he heard Cas calling his as well.

 

Fingernails scraped Dean’s back. “I’m coming, Dean. I’m coming. Oh I love you so much!”

 

“Love...you..Cas,” Dean made three more hard strokes before his own orgasm hit. He was pretty sure he’d filled the rubber up when he was finished humping and pumping. “Fuck, that was awesome!”

 

Cas stayed clung to Dean even as he felt Dean slide out of him. “It truly was, Dean. I can honestly say that is the best sex I’ve ever had.”

 

Dean snickered. “Top spot out of two. So honored. Now, I don’t have the statistics but I can also honestly say that’s the best sex I’ve ever had, too.”

 

“One man satisfied you more than a hundred women? Have you ever considered that maybe you’re gay?”

 

“Gay for you, babe. Smartass. I’d say it was being with the one person I loved better than the hundred I didn’t.”

 

“That’s acceptable. I  _ am _ the only one you chose to give your name to.” Cas admired his ring for a moment.

 

“This is true, Mr. Winchester. Any other plans for today, Mr. Winchester?”

 

Cas let Dean pull away so he could find something to clean them off with and dispose of the condom. “I believe Mr. Winchester needs a nap.” He closed his eyes and let Dean wipe him down with a warm, damp cloth.

 

“Okay. But I’m setting an alarm so we don’t sleep through the rest of the day. We still have an anniversary to celebrate.”

 

“Good idea. Happy Anniversary, Dean.”

  
“Happy Anniversary, Castiel Winchester.”


End file.
